1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a supporting structure module and an electronic device using the same and, more particularly, to a supporting structure module exposed as exterior part and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With improvement of semiconductor elements and display technology, electronic devices continuously develop to be miniaturized, multi-function, and be conveniently carried. Common portable electronic devices include a personal digital assistant, a mobile phone, a notebook computer and so on. The portable electronic devices can be folded to reduce a storage area, such that the electronic products are light, slim, short, and small. A notebook computer is taken for example. The common notebook computer mostly includes a main body and a display device, and the main body and the display device are pivotally connected with each other. A user can close the main body and the display device of the notebook computer via relative rotation of the main body and the display device thus to facilitate carrying, and the user can open the display device to facilitate operation when the user is to use the notebook computer.
Generally speaking, a hinge may be disposed between the main body and the display device of the notebook computer, such that the main body and the display device can be rotated relative to each other to be opened or closed. Casings of many notebook computers have exterior elements for covering the hinges, allowing the whole structures to have better appearances. When screws are used to screw the exterior elements to the casings, structure elements may not cooperate precisely and stress may be concentrated. Thus, the structure is easily damaged when the main body and the display device are rotated relative to each other via the hinge. Further, the exterior elements and the screws may increase manufacture costs and time.